More Than I Deserve
by lv63
Summary: A collection of short one-shots that follow certain moments in Veronica and Lamb's life together.  This is follow up to 'A Kiss Before Dying' and 'Everything About Her' which you should read first.  ratings range from T-M
1. Nothing to Worry About

**More Than I Deserve (1/?)**  
**Chapter title: Nothing to Worry About**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that follow certain moments in Veronica and Lamb's life together.**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith, Mac, Wallace, Sacks, Parker and many others including OFC's**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 3350**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' and 'Everything About Her' which you should read first. **

* * *

"Is this really happening?"

I heard her call from the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh. It was something I'd asked myself many times lately.

"Yes Mars. It's really happening."

I heard her huff a little in disbelief. "It still feels weird."

And weird was definitely the right word for it. In fact it was the first word that came to my mind when Jerry Sacks walked into our apartment and asked me to be his best man 6 weeks ago. I hadn't even known he was dating anyone and I about died, ooh forget I said that, Veronica still hates it when I use that phrase, for obvious reasons.

But anyways turns out that he'd been seeing one of my nurses from the hospital for awhile. He'd met Stacy numerous times while visiting me and after I got out he tracked her down. 4 months later he was proposing and now it'd been six months total and Veronica and I were serving as best man and bridesmaid. And it's definitely safe to say that I was happier about that then she was.

Don't get me wrong, she likes Stacy, but she wasn't too thrilled by the idea of having to wear a dress and stand in front of people. And of course the fact that she just had a baby a month ago didn't help with the whole 'matching dress' thing. She was 8 months pregnant when she went in to look at the dresses and has literally been at the shop once a week since then because of her losing the baby weight.

I looked up as she walked out of the master bathroom with a tiny towel wrapped around her and walked through the archway of boxes we still hadn't unpacked to the walk in closet. We still weren't even close to being unpacked. We'd moved in a month ago but she had the baby four days later and that put something of a damper on the settling in.

But the boxes were far from my mind. The only thing I was thinking about was the Veronica themed fun park underneath that towel she was wearing.

We'd finally made love the night before for the first time since our daughter had been born. Keith offered to take her for the night so we could have a 'goodnights sleep before the wedding' and it just so happened to coincide with the day she was taken off restriction. A 'goodnights sleep' was definitely **not** had by all, because the minute Keith's car was down the drive, I had her buck-naked on the floor of the kitchen. We didn't leave our bed for the next 12 hours and only 3 of those hours were spent sleeping.

I was lost in the thoughts of her gorgeous naked self when I heard her call to me again. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Is my dress out there?"

I looked around the room and the dress bag caught my eye. "Yeah, it's hanging on the door."

She didn't respond but I heard tiny footsteps heading in my direction and when I looked up I was instantly hard. She was wearing a sheer, purple lace strapless bra, with matching purple lace panties, garter belt, and black stockings. But to top it all off she was wearing a pair of black strappy 'fuck me' shoes.

I was 100% positive that my eyes were bugging out of my head. And I mean really, you would think that after 9 hours of near continuous sex, and then once in the shower that morning, would dim my libido, but no.

And really, can you blame me? For 5 months I spent practically every waking moment inside of her. I got more sex in those 5 months than in my entire 15 years of sexual activity put together and let me just say that I got a lot of play before I fell for the tiny blonde that was currently standing in front of me half naked. And it's not like I stopped then either, I only slowed it down because none of them even compared to the woman I really wanted and the woman I really wanted wasn't A. mine and B. eighteen…yet. But anyways, it was sex, sex, sex, all the time and then she had our baby and nothing for a month, I thought I might die.

So yeah, I was all over the whole the 'baby is with grandpa and we're alone' thing because I knew that the minute our little angel came home, that would not be the case. Even though I was only the financial backer at Mars Investigations and she was taking the semester off of school we still wouldn't have time because the unpacking needed to be done and little Evie was a handful, the cutest fucking handful that ever existed of course, but a handful no less.

I looked up from my tunnel vision on her body to see her smirking at me with her head tilted. "You like?" I brought my hand up to my mouth to wipe away the drool I was sure was there and she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

She walked towards me, stood in front of me where I sat in the bed and my task of tying my shoes was long forgotten. I was in only my boxers and pants, I hadn't gotten to my shirt yet and she put her hands on my chest exploring my body like she'd done many times over the past few months. The physical therapy had more than done my body good; I'd always been in good shape but now, I was, what did she call me? Oh yeah, her 'own personal Adonis.' I stared up at her and smiled as I rested my hands on her lace clad ass. "How much time do we have Veronica?"

In truth I didn't care, I was gonna get her naked and deliver her to that church freshly fucked regardless of whether or not we would be late. It wasn't like they could start without us, I did have the rings after all.

She turned her head and looked at the clock. "Not enough, we're already gonna be late."

I moved one if my hands around her waist and splayed my fingers against her nearly flat belly. She'd lost almost the entire 17 pounds she'd gained from the pregnancy but there was still a tiny raise in her lower belly. She sighed a little as my hand caressed her navel and then I slid my other hand around and moved both of them north to the only other area of her body that changed during those 9 months.

She'd gone up almost two cup sizes and believe me when I say that I was not disappointed. And save for the two days where she looked like Pamela Anderson because her milk came in, since she'd had Evie they'd gone back down a cup size. But still, a B-cup was a big difference from an A-cup, not that I was complaining before, I loved her breasts but this, this was nice.

And she was just as happy as I was; she said it was like a thank you gift from Evie. She nourished, carried and incubated Evie for nine months and Evie gave her the boobs she'd wanted since she was twelve. I agreed that it was a good trade off. I got a beautiful baby girl and beautiful new pair of tits to fondle. Could life be any better?

She was trying to deny me, I could tell she was really fighting her arousal, she didn't want to be late but I wasn't gonna give up. And I knew I was gonna win because when my hands closed over her plump flesh she moaned and leaned into my touch. I pushed the lace of the cups down and her breasts popped out of their enclosure, exposing her perfect erect nipples to me. I massaged both of them before pulling each nipple between my thumb and forefinger, pinching them lightly. Veronica's head fell back and she gasped. "Don?"

"Huh?" I was preoccupied staring at her flushed skin and my voice came out rough with my arousal.

"Take off my panties,** now**."

My jaw dropped. Wow, that was quick, I thought I was gonna have a lot more convincing to do.

When I didn't respond or do it she tapped me on the nose. "I have to wear them today and I'm already wet I don't want them to be soaked, or ripped to shreds."

Ok, she knows me a little too well I think, but it made sense, she'd had to buy more new underwear in the past 6 months than she did her entire teen years put together.

I did as I was told immediately, unhooking the garter from her stockings and then sliding the purple lace panties down and off of her. I immediately moved my hand to her silky folds and smirked, she wasn't just wet she was practically dripping. "Wow Mars. Is all this for me?"

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Always is baby."

I ran a finger through her slit and she shuddered a little. "What do you want me to do baby?" I looked back at her face, her eyes were cloudy with desire and as she watched me I pulled my finger from her wet center and brought it to my mouth licking it clean. "Mmm. God baby girl you taste so good. You want me to eat your pussy?"

She smiled and flushed a deep red but didn't answer so I returned my fingers to her warmth and she moaned again. "Oh god! Feels so good."

I smirked again. "What do you want baby? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I slid a second finger in to join the first and her legs spread wider for me and began to shake. I pulled her forward and then rolled her onto the bed underneath me as I increased the pace of my fingers. She started moaning and I covered her right breast with my mouth tugging on her nipple with my teeth. "Donnie?"

She was bucking her hips against my hand and making the most lustful noises and god I was getting harder by the minute. "What Mars? Just say it. Do you want my fingers, or my tongue?"

I moved my thumb to her clit and she shook with pleasure from the new stimulation. "Uh, um, oh god, both baby, please, now! Oh god!"

I removed my lips from her taut peak and slowly trailed them down her body till my face was buried between her milky white thighs. I took a deep breath loving the smell of her arousal and dipped my tongue between her lips. I continued fucking her with my fingers as I assaulted her with my tongue, alternating it between her clit and around her opening where my fingers were thrusting in and out of her. Her cries grew louder and when she came her back bowed off the bed and she grabbed the back of my neck to hold me close. It always amazed me that she could be in the throes of sublime passion and still be ultra careful of my head injury. It was just another testament to how much we meant to each other.

As she came down from her blissful high I removed myself from between her legs, laying soft sensual kisses on every inch of her body from the apex of her thighs to her jaw line before capturing her lips with mine.

She didn't waste any time in undoing my pants and sliding them over my hips, my boxers following quickly. I was at her entrance and ready to dive in when I remembered that I didn't have a condom and I swore loudly. She giggled a little and kissed my nose. "What would you do without me?"

She put one in my hand and I don't know when she grabbed it from the night table but I didn't care; I had one and two seconds later it was on and I was sliding home. She gasped loudly as I penetrated her and I stayed still for a few moments.

I'd been worried the day before when I entered her for the first time, I was afraid I'd hurt her or that it would be uncomfortable for her. But it hadn't been, we went slowly the first time and I was amazed at how tight she was. If I didn't have proof in the form of our daughter, I never would have known she'd had a baby a month ago.

But this time, she was not willing to go slowly. She reached her hands around me grabbing a handful of ass cheek in each hand and bucked her hips forcing me in the rest of the way and hard. I groaned. "Fuck Veronica."

She laughed as I began to thrust. "That's the idea Donnie boy."

Well if she wanted to play it like that….

I kissed her long and hard and when I pulled back I rested on my knees. Still thrusting hard and deep inside of her, I pulled her left leg over my shoulder and grabbed her right hip plowing into her. She screamed in pleasure as I fucked her hard, hitting her g-spot on every thrust and she came apart under me for a second time. "Yes! Oh god! Don't stop! More!"

I was happy to oblige. Leaving her leg over my shoulder I leaned down and kissed her. "You want more baby?"

She nodded. "Yes, please Deputy, fuck me harder!"

I pushed her leg off of my shoulder, both of legs instantly wrapped around my waist and I could feel the sharp heels of her shoes digging into my back, all that did was make me want to fuck her even harder. So I grabbed her arms, holding them above her head so she couldn't move and began thrusting wildly, and as hard and deep as I could. Her hips met mine with every thrust and I was positive she'd be bruised from the force but neither of us cared. Her hands started wiggling in mine, I knew what she wanted. Just that little bit of extra pressure and she wanted it so badly. But I wanted to do it myself, make her come undone all because of me. So I pulled her left hand together with her right, holding them tight and making her back arch, raising her breast towards me and as I took her left nipple in my mouth I moved my free hand to her clit and pressed down hard. 30 seconds later she was screaming as she came and her body squeezed my release from me.

I collapsed onto her spent body, leaving random kisses anywhere I saw fit and when I finally reached her lips, she attacked me with her mouth.

Ten minutes later we were still laying there, me softening inside of her and trading kisses when my phone rang.

She started to laugh. "We are sooo late."

"No, I'm pretty sure we already came."

She gave me the head tilt, rolled her eyes and I finally pulled out leaving one last soft kiss on her belly before running to find my phone.

Sure enough it was Sacks wondering where we were. The wedding wasn't for another 3 hours but there were pictures and all that stuff. I promised we'd be there soon and when I got back to the bedroom she was in the shower again. I went to join her but she stopped me. "No funny business this time mister. We need to be fast."

I raised my hands in surrender. "I am here purely for cleansing purposes."

She rolled her eyes and let me join her under the spray. I helped her wash and condition her hair and then we both soaped each other's bodies.

15 minutes later we were in the car on the way to the church and all I could think was that I hoped I'd get lucky one more time before we brought our daughter home that night.

I smiled to myself because I knew I'd make it happen.

* * *

Throughout the service I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

The strapless purple dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and was gorgeous, but the whole time I could only imagine her in white.

I kept seeing her standing there, her hands in mine, both of us promising forever.

It had been on my mind for a long time, since I woke up and then Keith's talk had really stuck with me. I had every intention of making an honest woman out of her but I was still scared. What if she said no? Or she wasn't ready. I knew I was probably being ridiculous but they were logical thoughts.

After the ceremony, more pictures, and some quality time with my favorite one month old, I stepped out for some air. I was on the way back into the reception area when a tiny hand grabbed me and yanked me into the coat room.

I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her, pressing her up against the wall. "Hi. Fancy meeting you here."

She smiled sneakily. "Evie is with my dad and Parker and Mac are running interference. We have 10 minutes before he starts asking questions."

I kissed her hard, her head hitting the wall behind it. "10 minutes I can do."

I reached down hiked up her skirt, but when I went to take off her underwear, I found none. I was shocked into stillness and silence for a second. She gave me a beaming smile. "Check your left pocket babe."

I did and pulled out her panties. "How?"

She giggled. "I snuck them in there while you were feeding Evie her bottle; I was hoping you'd find them and attack me. But this is just as good."

"Damn right it is." I attacked her lips again. Unbuckled my belt and pushed my pants and boxers down my legs before quickly rolling the condom, I was now really happy I'd brought, down my throbbing cock. And then I slid home.

It was a fast a furious love making session against the wall of that coat room but probably one of the best sexual encounters I'd ever had in my life.

When we were done I found some tissues on the shelf and cleaned her up before redressing my bottom half. When she went to grab her panties from me I swatted her hand away. "I don't think so baby girl. These are mine and if you want them back so bad you'll have to get them from me later."

She laughed. "Are you holding my underwear hostage Deputy?"

I nodded and kissed her pulling her bottom lip between my teeth. "Damn straight baby."

Her arm circled my neck and she pulled me close. "What's the ransom?"

I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck. "Hmm, not sure, but I think we'll be able to figure something out."

My hands were traveling up her skirt and over her bare ass when there was a knock on the door and Mac's voice came through.

Our time was up.

We broke away from each other begrudgingly and left the room to find Mac and Parker both standing there. "Your dad's looking for you and Stacy wants to do the bouquet toss."

I laughed as Veronica and Mac rolled their eyes and Parker grabbed them both puling them back into the room. I followed silently.

* * *

I'll be honest and say that I'm pretty sure it was rigged. I saw Keith talking to Stacy before the toss while I sat there rocking our sleeping daughter.

And when the bouquet fell right into Veronica's **un**willing hands and she had literally just been standing there not even trying to catch it like the wiggling pile of women on the ground, Parker included, I actually laughed.

She heard me and turned to me with a pained look on her face and I smiled before turning my attention to her father who was giving me the look. The one that said, 'that's one wedding myth that better be coming true."

I just smiled and nodded my head because he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Thisn chapter stems from a request from Sweetpea2100, she wanted them getting ready for a date or something, but being distracted by each other instead.**


	2. Good Enough to Eat

More Than I Deserve (2/?)  
Chapter title: Good Enough to Eat  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy

Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, mentions Weevil, Keith and others including OFC's  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14  
Word Count: 5657  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

A big thanks to anyone who has reviewed, alerted or favorite this fic or any of my other fics!

A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' and 'Everything About Her' which you should read first.

A Kiss Before dying: .com/veronica_

Everything about her: .com/veronica_

More than I deserve chapter 1: Chapter One: .com/veronica_

I'd had a pretty shitty day.

All in all it had ended well and I'd gotten what I'd wanted, but getting there had sucked and I'd ended up skipping my last class and packed it in early.

All I wanted was to curl up on the couch with Evie and spend some quality time with her and my super hot boyfriend. If anything could cheer me up it was definitely them.

When I walked in from the garage and through the laundry room to the kitchen I found Lamb standing at the island shredding cheese, with multiple bowls and measuring cups surrounding him. The extent of his domestic ability never ceased to amaze me; he was a phenomenal cook which was good since I had issue making anything that didn't end in 'aroni.' From the looks of it he was making my favorite, baked ziti with peach pie for dessert and as happy and excited as I should have been, I just wasn't feeling it yet.

When he heard me come in he looked up at me and smiled warmly. "Hi baby, how was your day?" When I didn't answer he pulled me into his arms and I was still so drained that I barely had the energy to hug him back. He immediately caught onto my foul mood and cupped my chin pulling me up to meet his gaze. "Spill."

He knew me all too well and as much as I tried, I couldn't help the scowl that formed on my face as I pushed away from him a little. "Remind me why I didn't take a full year off? **And** why I'm still taking classes from that rat bastard Reed?"

He moved towards me again and kissed me on the forehead. "Well, you didn't want to risk losing your scholarship and you were afraid that you might just **not** go back if you took more than a semester off…." Which was true, even though I really didn't need the scholarship anymore, not with the money from Don's lawsuit and the fact that Mars Investigations was doing insanely well. With Vinnie Van Lowe as sheriff, people in town needed more help than ever. But the scholarship wasn't transferrable and I hated to see all that money go to waste. "…And you're still taking classes from Reed because he took over for Landry and criminal justice is your major."

Even though he was trying to be sweet I still couldn't control the snark. "Thank you Captain Obvious. That was a rhetorical question."

I felt bad immediately; I hadn't meant to take it out on him. I was just really stressed, I'd gone back to school in February and I'd been putting up with a lot of shit and I guess with finals coming up the next week I just wasn't handling it well.

I hated Professor Reed, had since he replaced Landry as head of the department last year. But since I returned to school he'd been substantially more condescending and unfair when it came to me. He gave me no leniency when it came to being a young mother and docked me points if I missed class, yet never docked them from anyone else. He unfairly graded my papers compared to my classmates and when I tried to talk to him, he basically told me that I should have thought about the consequences of having a child in relation to my school work before I got pregnant That night when I'd gotten home I was nearly in tears and it had taken Lamb all night to calm me down. The only thing that had kept me from flipping out was cuddling with him and Evie on the couch, well, that and the reminder from him that murder was illegal.

After Reed's comments, I'd gone to see the dean of students and filed a complaint. That was 4 weeks prior and I hadn't heard anything until that morning.

I looked around a little and chose not to inquire about the fact that he was making my favorite dinner and instead went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He didn't comment about my under-agedness which I was grateful for, and really it was only a few more months anyways. I downed half of it in one gulp as he went back to preparing our dinner. He looked so fucking good standing there that I just wanted to touch him, so I set the beer down, took a deep breath and came up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a heinous bitch."

He chuckled a little, set the cheese grater aside again, turned in my arms, pulled me tighter and then leaned down to kiss me. "Its fine, Mars. I'm assuming that you finally heard from the dean."

I instinctively rolled my eyes again and stepped out of his grasp hopping up onto the counter and grabbing my beer again. "Gee, what on Earth gave you that idea Donnie?" Once again my tone was less than sweet and I felt terrible again.

But Don just raised an eyebrow and went back to his cheese grating. He looked over at me and took a long look at my outfit, it was one of his favorites and he looked like he was close to the point of drooling. I had on tight skinny jeans with black boots and turquoise shirt with a scoop neck that was probably way to low to be appropriate for a meeting with the dean, but it wasn't like it mattered, I was taken, completely and totally, and I was a mom so it wasn't like I was one of those frat house frequenting skanks.

Once he was done with his perusing he finally spoke up. "So what did she say?" I leaned over and grabbed a small handful of cheese before he could swat my hand away. "You'll spoil your dinner."

He laughed as I put some in my mouth and chewed before answering him. "Well she talked to him and he claimed that I was having attendance issues and difficulties with my work. He told her that maybe I came back to school too soon and that I obviously don't have the support at home to go to school and raise a child and that he refuses to let me into any more classes of his until I have proper daycare."

Ooh and talk about a turn around, he was fucking livid. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He dropped the knife he was using to cut the peaches and stood back staring at me. I just shook my head no. "We don't need daycare and I'll be damned if she ever goes to one, I don't want some stranger raising our kid. Besides, when you're at school she's with me and you only missed 3 classes and that was because Evie and I both had colds and I couldn't take care of her. Did you tell her that?"

I nodded and reached for him, pulling him between my legs as I sat on the island. "Yep. I told her everything, even showed my papers to her and told her I'd only missed 3 days and I swear she barely even listened. So I told her to talk to my other professors. "

"And what did she say to that?"

I sneered and could feel my cheeks redden in anger. "She said she didn't think that was necessary since Reed was positive that I had just taken on too much. And that I needed to make a choice between being a mom, or getting a criminal justice degree."

And apparently that was the last straw for him because he pushed away from me grabbed his coat off the counter and was halfway to the garage door before I jumped down and caught him. "Wait, Don, where are you going?"

He turned and kissed me before grabbing the door handle. "I'm going to go and kill her. I'll need an alibi, so say I was with you, I'll make sure not to leave any evidence and I'll call Weevil on the way so he can help me deal with the body."

I laughed and smiled and god did it feel good to laugh. I reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Murder is illegal, remember? I believe you're the one that told me that. And don't worry, they'll both get theirs, I already called Weevil."

He smiled at that, knowing that I was gonna get some sort of revenge. I could tell he was still pissed but he put his arms around me and when I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him he walked us back to the island next to his spread of food and set me back down. "So let me get this straight, he is discriminating against you for being a young mother and your Dean, who is a woman, doesn't seem to think that there is anything wrong with that?"

I nodded. "Pretty much. Of course I didn't let it go at that. I was pissed and I refused to leave until she talked to at least one of my other professors. So after 45 minutes of me just sitting there staring at her, she finally called in Hathaway, you know my art history professor?" He nodded, I liked that class a lot, better than I'd expected and loved the professor so he was pretty familiar with her. "Well Hathaway was pissed when the dean asked her about my attendance and such and stood up for me the whole way. She was so mad actually that she insisted that we call in Reed. So he showed up and it became this huge yelling match between the two of them."

He just kinda stood there slack jawed for a second before responding. "Really? Wow, somebody's teacher's little pet."

I laughed and pushed him back over to his cooking. "You cook, I'll tell, I'm hungry." He held up his hands in surrender and I continued. "Well apparently there's is more to it. Did you know that Hathaway has a 12 year old son?"

"Nope, I did not."

"Yeah, well neither did I. And apparently she had her son when she was 20 as well and went back right away. Well that was Reed's first year at Hearst and he pulled the same shit on her and she filed a complaint too. This one went through since Dean O'Dell was still there and she was pissed that he pulled that shit on me. So anyways, the dean couldn't deny that and told Reed he had to give me full credit for my work and that unless he wanted to go up against the tenure board and face having it revoked, he had to pass me. I don't even have to take his final."

He looked happy but still a little confused. "Well that's good, right? So what's wrong, why are you so mad?"

And that's when the red came back to my cheeks. "Because the dean didn't even apologize to me and then Reed said I wasn't allowed to take anymore classes from him, that he refused to deal with people of my type."

And here comes the anger again. "Your type? Please tell me you mean tiny, blonde and perfect."

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes. "No, young, unwed, mother."

Don huffed and sighed. "And I really can't kill him?"

"Nope, well so anyways, I'm angry because that means that I'm fucked for my major because I had 6 more classes I needed to take from him."

"So what does that mean now? You're not dropping out are you? I mean don't get me wrong I'd love to have you at home with me all day long and I know Evie would be thrilled to have a stay at home mommy. But that's not you."

I jumped down from the counter. He was right, someday, but not now, I wanted that college education too badly. "Well maybe someday but not now and basically all it means is that I need to choose a new major and I've got that covered."

He smiled and pulled me close. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna major in photography and Hathaway is going to be my new advisor."

He beamed at me and it made me feel a lot better about my situation. "That's great! But are you happy?"

I smiled and shifted up on my toes to kiss him. "Yep, very." And then I moved out of his arms as something occurred to me. "Speaking of being a mommy, where's my baby?"

He smirked and pointed at himself. "Right here."

I laughed and slapped his stomach lightly. "My other baby Lamb. You know the cute 6 month old, with blonde hair that keeps us up half the night."

He faked a look of realization and then answered me. "Ohhh that baby. Well **she** is with your father."

Before I could stop it my smiled disappeared and I couldn't contain my look of disappointment. So he cupped my cheek and kissed me. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and then answered him. "Well I guess I was really looking forward to seeing her. I miss her during the day you know."

He kissed me again and held me tight. We hadn't spent more than a handful of nights away from her and usually when I got home from school I played with Evie till dinner and then the three of us just hung out for the rest of the night. It was our own little version of perfection.

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you with a night alone. I didn't think..."

I interrupted him. "Its ok you didn't know." And that's when it occurred to me, my favorite food and the baby gone for the night, he was up to something. "So what's the occasion?"

He didn't even bat an eyelash as he responded but I wasn't convinced. "No occasion. Just wanted some Veronica Mars time, one on one."

Oh yeah, definitely up to something, but I decided to let him have his fun. "Well ok, if you say so. I guess I can handle me some deputy time. "

He smirked and I smiled back as I jumped back up on the counter and removed my boots. We chatted while he finished dinner and put the ziti in the oven. As soon as it was done he'd put the pie in so it would be ready for dessert.

When he turned back from the oven I had my fingers in the extra peaches and had moved some ingredients around to better suit my position.

It was one of his pet peeves and I knew it. He had a system when he cooked. He set everything out on the island in specific spots so that all he needed to do was grab it and add ingredients as he went. And god forbid you move anything. I thought this was hilarious and loved to ruffle his feathers. I would always laugh and tell Evie that daddy was a kitchen Nazi. When he caught me 'peach handed' I smiled mischievously.

He walked over to me and moved everything back even though he was done with most of it. Because it was 'a system and it needed to stay that way.' I hooked my leg around his waist and pulled him to me. "Calm down Deputy, it's not the end of the world if the peaches are next to the cheese."

He grabbed the bowl of peaches and smirked evilly. "So you're saying that peaches go good anywhere?"

I smiled and nodded totally not seeing where this was headed. "Yep pretty much. You need to lighten up Emeril. Let's kick it up a notch."

He picked a couple peach pieces up with his fingers and went to bring them to my mouth. "Well let's get to work on that." I smiled, opened my mouth and the next thing I knew he'd smeared them all over my chest.

I gasped and looked at him with my mouth agape. "What was that for?"

He laughed and leaned in to lick up some of the sticky juice. "Well you said you wanted me to spice it up a little. I'm just following orders."

I shook my head and smirked. "Oh it is so on."

And before he could get away I dumped a bowl full of floor down his shirt and he was surrounded in a white puff of powder. I was laughing so hard I didn't see him grab the measuring cup full of milk until he'd dumped it over my head.

I gasped as the liquid soaked my shirt and my nipples hardened from the cold.

Two seconds later I was off the counter and we were smearing olive oil and peaches and spices all over each other in a full on food fight.

When I slipped on a rogue peach I fell on my ass and pulled him down on top of me and before he could get up I attacked him with my lips and wrapped my legs around him.

He was instantly hard and ground his hips against mine.

We were both sticky and filthy and there was food everywhere, but that didn't matter to either of us.

I yanked his shirt up and he pulled mine off too, tearing off my bra in his hast to get me naked. It took us less than a minute to get completely unclothed and soon our food covered bodies were writhing on the floor. He sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before shoving them inside me and I screamed in pleasure. "Fuck! Yes!"

I could feel the pressure building in my belly as he thrust his fingers in and out of my body. I shuddered and quivered and when he took a peach flavored nipple into his mouth I came long and hard, bucking my hips against his hand. Oh yeah, this was exactly what I'd needed.

I was covered in peaches by that point, head to toe and as I came down from ecstasy he moved his lips from my breasts down to my belly and then further. God I loved it when he touched me, I swear that with one fingertip he could push me towards the edge faster than anyone else on earth. When he delved his tongue inside of me I spread my legs wider and moaned. "Oh god, Don!"

He removed his mouth for two seconds, moving his hand to my clit and blew lightly on my heated flesh. "Like that baby girl?"

Fuck, there were not words to describe the levels of pleasure I was experiencing and my eyes slammed shut as his tongue snaked out and licked my opening. "Yes, yes baby, more. Please!"

He buried his face in my wetness and stroked me with his tongue in long deep movements and when he added a finger to my pussy along with his tongue I arched off of the floor and came again, my juices flowing freely over his tongue and fingers. His face was covered in me, which as I knew from experience was just the way he liked it, and fuck, I loved it too. My breathing was labored and my body was racked with pleasure and fuck I just wanted more.

He leaned up, his fingers still twisting inside of my tight warmth and kissed my breasts again, biting hard on my left nipple making me shift under him and cry out. "Don! God!"

"Do you want me inside you Veronica? Do you? Tell me."

Yes oh god yes! I nodded and he laughed as he added a second finger, twisting it to hit my g-spot. My back bowed and my breasts pressed up against his face. "I didn't hear you."

I let out a moan. "God yes, I want you in me. Make love to me please, now!"

He smiled as he took my lips. "I love you Veronica."

I could barely focus, the pleasure was so good, but my eyes flew open as he hit a particularly sensitive spot with his fingers and I threw my arms around him clutching him to me. "Now! Please! I love you too, now please!"

He smirked in triumph as he pulled his fingers from me and entered me hard and fast. And I thanked god that I'd decided to go on birth control, because feeling him inside of me was something I never wanted to give up. My head fell back and made a loud thud as it hit the floor and he moved his hand under it so I wouldn't hurt myself as he plowed into me.

"God you feel so good Veronica. I fucking love it. And I love that you're all mine. Do you love me?"

I let out a sigh and hitched my hips to meet his as he hooked my right leg over his arm hitting my cervix. Oh fuck, if I could spend the rest of my life with him inside me I so would. "Yes I love you! More Don please!"

His left hand was under my ass, holding up my leg and as he pulled his hand back slapping my ass hard my body went into overdrive and my walls were convulsing immediately. I was clawing at his back moaning and gasping, not a single intelligible word was coming from my mouth and I came screaming his name. "Deputy! Oh fuck yes! Deputy!"

As I started to come down he increased his pace and pushed me straight towards another frenzy. God, it was almost too much.

And then his knee suddenly slipped in puddle of olive ole and he fell onto me, we both laughed amidst the ecstasy and I held his body against mine, refusing to let go of his lips as he slammed into me. When he slid his other hand between us pinching my clit, my body spilled over into pure bliss and he followed me over the edge finally.

He settled back on his heels, just taking in my appearance, like he always loved to do, as both of our heart rates steadied and I looked down at my body and couldn't help but laugh; I had little beads of olive oil covering my breasts and splashes of milk all over. Pieces of cheese were stuck to my shoulders and side and I had peach juice all over my face, chest and belly. He wasn't fairing much better with the blotches of powder still clinging to his body along with the peaches and olive oil. My hair was sticky and I was lying in a puddle of noodles and peaches. Fuck, it took the term 'good enough to eat' to a whole other level. Once his breathing was steady he leaned down and kissed me sweetly and then stood up and grabbed a roll of paper towels. He cleaned me off as best he could and then picked me up off the floor and carried me up the back stair well to our bedroom.

When we got to the bathroom he went straight to the shower and I helped him clean up before focusing on my body. He was washing my hair when we heard the timer for the ziti go off and he jumped out. He leaned back in to kiss me. "Well dinner is ready; I hope you worked up enough of an appetite."

I giggled "Oh definitely." 

He kissed me again and stepped back. "Good. I'm gonna go and get dinner finished, meet me in the living room."

He smirked as he left the shower and I began to wonder if I'd been wrong, maybe he wasn't up to something, maybe he really did just want some one on one time. I definitely wasn't going to argue. And even if he'd just intended to seduce me, he'd already succeeded, but I was definitely gonna thank him a little more. He deserved it for helping me de-stress and cheer up.

When I was done in the shower I left the bedroom and retreated to the closet where I donned my favorite pair of sweats, one of his T-shirts, pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and then headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Don was walking into the living room with a plate for each of us and we curled up together on the couch just enjoying our meal and our time together.

When the timer for the pie went off he jumped up and I remembered the mess we'd made in the kitchen earlier, so I followed him off the couch and into the kitchen.

He turned to me before we reached the door and smiled. "Where do you think you're going?"

I smirked, tilted my head and then kissed him lightly as I rested my hands on his chest. "Well I thought that while the pie was cooling I'd help you clean up."

Lamb smiled and pulled me tighter. "Well, if you're sure, you don't have to."

I laughed as I pushed him forward. "I know I don't **have** to, but you cooked, it's only fair."

He didn't argue with me and instead threw his arm around my waist and pulled me into the kitchen with him.

As he pulled the pie from the oven I grabbed the swiffer-thingy and started cleaning up the mess on the floor. Apparently I wasn't looking where I was going because for the second time that night I slipped on a peach slice, I'm convinced it was the same one from before, that damn peach was totally out to get me. I fell to the ground again landing on the pile of our discarded clothes and groaned loudly.

Don ran over to me quickly with concern, I could tell he was trying not to smile, but one was peaking through despite all his work, and I'll admit that it was funny, but fuck, it hurt like hell. He cupped my cheek and rested his other hand on my hip as I sat up and rubbed my back. "You ok Mars?"

I cringed a little as I tried to move and then nodded. "Yeah, just hurts a little…." As I rubbed the spot on my back again I grabbed his pants from the pile I'd landed on. "I think I fell on your keys or something. Whatever it was dug right into my back."

And as I reached into the pocket his eyes grew wide and he reached for my hand but I was too fast for him and pulled the object out of his pocket before he could stop me.

My breath caught in my throat. "Don, what's…?"

He swooped in, kissing me and as I watched completely dumbfounded he got down on one knee, took the little black box from my hand and took a deep breath.

Oh holy shit. I wasn't expecting this; I mean eventually I was, but not this soon, not that I didn't want it, believe me I did, I guess I just thought he'd wait for awhile. Despite my thoughts my heart was pounding and I couldn't help it when tears came to my eyes. It was like my preteen, and well, teenage and adult dreams as well, were finally coming true and I was perfectly and incandescently happy.

He smiled and laughed a little at my reaction and when he spoke my heart leapt. "I had this whole romantic evening planned for this, and then you came home early and I didn't have time to set it up and you were so upset and figured it might be best if I waited until after finals after all. I really wanted it to be this big beautiful, normal proposal, but then I guess that this makes more sense. It's more us, truer to who we are. We don't need candles and rose petals or any of that stuff for this to be perfect. Every day with you is perfection for me."

I was breathing hard and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Don I…."

He leaned in and kissed me. "No, wait, let me say this." I nodded and he continued. "I love you. I always have. And I promise you that no matter what, I'm always going to love you and take care of you, and I'm always gonna love and take care of Evie and all of our 19 future children. I love our snarks and our fights and I love it when we make up. I love going to sleep with you in my arms and waking up to still have you there, I never want to give that up. I love everything about us, but most of all I love who I am when I'm with you and I'll do everything in my power to make you as happy as you've made me. All I ask in return is that you give me what I've wanted since you were 14."

As tears fell from my eyes, I smiled and let out a choked sob. "And what's that?" As if I didn't already know, but I still wanted to hear it and I knew he wanted to ask.

"Will you marry me Veronica?"

Half a second later I was glued to him with my legs and arms wrapped around him, kissing every inch of his face and neck. "Yes, yes I will marry you."

He let out a deep breath and crushed me to him. "I love you Veronica Mars."

When he slipped the ring on my finger I felt complete, more complete than I ever thought was possible. And he had been right, we didn't need roses and candlelight or a ring hidden in a desert for this to be perfect. We made each other perfect, maybe not to anyone else, but to each other and that was what really mattered. And as I looked into Don Lamb's eyes I realized I was finally going to have everything I'd ever wanted. "You too deputy."

Thanks for reading!

Review please!

A/N: Yes, I know it's been almost a year since I've posted anything. And I'm sorry about that, I have no muse these days. And I'm also sorry to say that this isn't the beginning of more updates. I have had this on my computer for over a year and realized I'd never posted it and felt that you, my loyal readers deserved to finally read it. I do have another fic from a year ago I never posted, and I may, should I find the time post that as well, but don't expect to see it until December at the earliest. I am still taking requests, and who knows, maybe the right one will kick my muse back into the drive position, so if you're so inclined pass me a message or two. Thanks for standing by me and my fics.


End file.
